


Time Travel and Honeymoons

by Castlefringereader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/pseuds/Castlefringereader
Summary: Lena and Kara accidentally time travel to 2016 and Kara and Lena being Kara and Lena decide to turn it into a second honeymoon.





	Time Travel and Honeymoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danigobingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigobingo/gifts).



> hi Danigobingo I'm your secret santa and I hope you love this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also thank you to Dragonydreams and lady-adventures for betaing this fic for me, you have no idea how much you helped.

Kara Zor-El 2030

Kara was flying around the skies of National City ensuring that there was no more crime happening in the city before she stopped by the DEO for last minute checks for any alien threats. Afterward, she planned to fly back to her apartment and to her wife. Her gorgeous, amazing, perfect wife who had a surprise for her, apparently. Kara hoped this surprise was the secret Lena had been keeping from her for the last month, Kara had found out that Alex knew what it was and that it was something science-y, considering Alex had helped Lena build it, but she hadn’t been able to convince Alex to tell her what it was, not even by using her puppy dog eyes and those always worked on everyone, especially her sister.

After three more circles around National City, she let out a sigh and then started to fly towards the DEO where she found Alex talking to J’onn about some new procedures they were going to implement along with some new alien guns. 

Kara secretly thought Alex was obsessed with, but hey she understood these guns were something that could never be found here on earth, especially since most of them were from other planets that had been destroyed along with Krypton.

Kara stood looking at the cameras while waiting for Alex’s conversation with J’onn to finish when she felt her phone vibrate. She lifted it up and saw that she had a message from her wife and couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows when she clicked on the message and saw, “Do you drink pepsi?” on it

“You know I do. Why?” Kara typed back.

It took a few more minutes but she heard her phone vibrate again and this time couldn’t resist laughing when she saw “Because you’re so-da-licious” on the screen. Only her wife would think to send her pick-up lines.

“You know you don’t have to use pick-up lines on me right? I already married you and I gotta tell you it's not because of your cheesiness,” Kara typed back.

“The magazines said that I needed to use them to keep you interested,” Lena simply texted back.

Kara rolled her eyes and opened facetime to call Lena. She waited for her to answer and smiled when she saw her wife, Lena was dressed in Kara’s National City sweatshirt. Kara thought she saw sweat pants but she could have been wrong because her wife always surprised her.

“Hello, Darling,” Lena said when she saw her on the phone.

“Hi, love.” Kara knew she had called Lena for a reason but the minute she saw Lena she completely forgot what that reason was. Her wife had that effect on her every time. In fact, she’d had that effect on her when they were still claiming that they were only friends, but really she should have seen that as a sign. As Ms. Grant had pointed out when she had gone to her for advice before confessing her feelings to Lena, no one who wasn’t in love with their best friend was ever distracted by their best friend to the point of forgetting what they were going to say the minute they were face to face.

“What?” Lena asked self-consciously.

“Nothing,” Kara replied, the question bringing her out of her Lena induced loss of speech. “You just look gorgeous, that’s all.”

“Kara,” Lena tried to scold while rolling her eyes. “I’m dressed in your old sweatpants and sweatshirt, how could I possibly look gorgeous to you?”

“Love, you always look gorgeous to me.” Kara replied with a shrug. “You could decide to wear a garbage bag and I think I’d still find you gorgeous, it’s just the way of the world.”

Lena rolled her eyes but before she could reply Kara heard Alex finish her conversation with J’onn and walk up beside her.

“Alright, I gotta go. It’s time to debrief for the end of the day, I’ll be home soon though and I can’t wait to see your surprise for me. I love you,” Kara said.

“Love you too, Can’t wait for you to see it.” Lena smiled. Kara ended the call after blowing her a kiss and a smile and turned to Alex who was giving her a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Kara questioned.

“How are you two this cheesy after being married almost two years,” Alex asked with a skeptical look on her face.

“I love my wife; sue me. Now can we please get this done so I can get home to said wife and her ‘surprise’ for me?” Kara asked in irritation.

“Fine, fine.” Alex said as she led Kara to the somputer that an Agent was typing on.

 

An hour later, Kara hung her coat on the rack and put her shoes on the stand before following the smell of food to the kitchen. Lena was there, having changed out of the sweatpants and into a dress. Kara tiptoed to her wife and started to nibble on her neck.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Kara asked as she felt Lena start to tip her head sideways to give Kara more access to her neck.

“Um, pasta. It’s almost done, I just need to turn off the stove,” Lena said throatily.

“Hmm, that sounds good, not as good as this though,” Kara said as she leaned down again to kiss her wife’s neck only for Lena to turn and plant a kiss to her lips. Kara deepened the kiss.

“Ok wait, wait, I still need to show you the surprise,” Lena said as she reluctantly pulled her lips away from Kara’s.

“Ugh, fine,” Kara said as Lena dragged her to the sofa where she saw a black square device, kind of like an iPod with a remote next to it. 

“What is it?” Kara asked as she held it carefully.

“It’s a time travel device, I started this at the beginning of the year and when Alex found out she decided that she wanted to help so—” Lena gulped. “Are you upset that I didn’t tell you or that I made it?”

“No,” Kara said. “Why would I be upset at you, this is going to revolutionize science and this would be so beneficial to everyone.”

“Oh, um, I might limit access to the DEO. If it falls into the wrong hands it might be dangerous.” Lena admitted.

Kara was about to speak when she felt the device start to shake. She looked up at Lena who had a wide-eyed look.

“Oh crap, did you press a button, Kara?” Lena quickly took the shaking device out of Kara’s hand and tuned it in her with a concerned look on her face.

“Uh, maybe. Is that bad?” Kara looked over Lena’s shoulder.

“Well no, but we’re about to see if this device really works,” was all Lena was able to say before light surrounded them and the apartment became a blur.

 

DEO 2016 

When their surroundings became clear again all they saw were the gray walls of the DEO and the computer screens that lined the walls.

Kara wanted to bang her head against a wall. Of all places to land when they time travelled, the DEO was so not the best place to do it, especially when there were like a million agents pointing guns at her and Lena, one of them being Alex. Kara also saw her past self standing next to her sister.

“Take them to the holding cells; they have to be shape shifters,” the past version of Alex said.

“Woah, woah, we’re not shape shifters,” Kara said as she moved to stand in front of Lena. “We’re from the future.”

The past version of Alex walked to her, only stopping when Kara’s past self put a hand on her elbow to stop her. Alex shook Past Kara’s hand of and walked to Kara to stare into her eyes.

“Prove it, tell me something that only you and I would know about,” Alex said.

“Ok, do you want me to tell them about that time in 11th grade when you decided that it would be cool to measure how far I could use my heat vision by—” 

Alex’s eyes went wide and before Kara could finish the rest of her sentence Alex put her hand over Kara’s mouth and went “Nope, nope nope, you’re Kara there’s no need to tell everyone that story, your eyes just scream that you’re Kara.”

Kara let out a laugh and when she stopped, saw that her past self was trying to hide one behind her hand as well. 

“Both of you stop laughing at me,” Alex ordered both Karas without turning around. “I cannot believe that you were about to tell that story, you promised that that incident would stay our secret, Kara Zor-El.”

“Hey,” Kara said with a pout on her lips. “You wanted me to prove I was Kara, how else was I supposed to do that?”

Alex scowled at Kara and then turned to Past Kara to do the same.

“Hey, Alex, just wondering, would it be possible for all the guns to please, you know, not be pointed at us anymore?” Kara asked.

Alex turned back to them with an “oops” look on her face and then made a hand gesture that caused the rest of the agents to put their guns down. Kara breathed a sigh of relief and stepped away from Lena, who moved forward to stand beside her wife.

“So, what year is this?” Kara asked sheepishly.

“2016,” Kara’s past self answered.

“Oh, thanks Kara,” Kara thanked her past self and made a face. “Ok that was just sooo weird.”

“Tell me about it,” her past self replied.

“So how did you—” Alex was interrupted by the ringing of Future Kara’s cell phone. Kara’s eyes went wide when she saw who it was and so did Lena’s and they both rushed to answer the video call.

“Hey, Alex.” Kara and Lena looked at each nervously as Kara said that. Alex was going to kill them for this time traveling incident.

“Hey guys, how did the surprise—ok, why do you two look like you’re in the DEO?” Future Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

“DEO, psh Alex, we’re not in the DEO. We’re in our apart—”

“Don’t ‘psh Alex’ me, Kara Zor-El Danvers Luthor; that is definitely the DEO and you two cannot be in the DEO because I’m standing right where you two are meant to be and you’re not here. What is going on?” Alex asked them with a raised eyebrow that caused Lena and Kara to gulp.

“I showed Kara the time travel device and she pressed a button and now we’re in 2016, did I tell you that she also broke the device because she did, it was all Kara. I didn’t do anything,” Lena said quickly.

“LENA!!!” Kara yelled in surprise.

“I’m sorry you know I love you and would die for you but Alex is really scary.” Lena said to Kara.

“Hmph,” Kara pouted.

“What? How did Kara break the device?” Future Alex asked.

“She pressed too many buttons and for some reason the device malfunctioned. It didn’t break apart and it still turns on but when I press the button that would allow the device to take us back to our time it does nothing,” Lena admitted.

“Do you know how to fix it?” Alex asked Lena worriedly.

“Yes, I do. It’ll be quick fix but the device needs to rest for a bit. It should be ready to be used in about a week,” Lena informed her.

“You two can’t stay there though, where are you two going to live, huh? Because I’m pretty sure you two cannot go to a hotel especially you, Lena, your past self right now is working on moving L-Corp to National City if I have the timing right,” Alex lectured. 

“They could stay with me,” Past Kara proposed. “I mean my apartment has two rooms in it so it shouldn’t be an issue and one of them could stay on the couch.”

“No need for a couch, Lena and I can stay in the same room, since we’re, you know, married.” Future Kara interjected. They all heard a gasp after Future Kara’s words and saw a surprised look appear on Past Kara’s face. 

“Besides, I was thinking since we’re in the past and can’t do much we could treat it as some sort of holiday, I mean we could go to some country or city for a day. You’d show me your favorite food and place to go to in that country and I could do the same?” Lena asked nervously. 

She had no need to be nervous though since her wife smiled at her adoringly and placed a kiss on her cheek and then moved to her lips before she pulled away and nodded to her in agreement.

“That sounds perfect,” Kara said happily.

“Really? Only you two would accidentally time travel and end up in the past and use it for a 2nd honeymoon, I mean seriously, just when I didn’t think you two could get any cheesier you prove me wrong.” Alex shook her head at them but Lena and Kara just scoffed and smiled at each other.

“As if you and Sam are any better, Mrs.- I-Need-To-Buy-Her-Flowers-’Cause -She’s- Sooo -Pretty – And-It’d-Make-Her-Smile-Soo-Much,” Kara replied to her sister with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh really, Mrs.-Lena -Filled-My-Office-With-Flowers- How- Do-I-Even-Respond-To-That-She’s-So-Pretty-And-Perfect-Alex.” Alex replied in a high pitched voice that Kara was sure was meant to imitate hers.

“Ok you two, break it up, break it up,” Lena said with a blush on her face. It was obvious to everyone in the room that hearing that Kara had called her pretty and perfect before they were even dating embarrassed her a bit.

“Hey, why did your heartbeat become faster?” Kara asked Lena in concern. “Are you ok?”

“Kara, Lena’s fine, you worry too much,” Alex replied for Lena who was trying to hide her blush and reaction to Alex’s words from Kara.

“Oh, excuse me, I have good reason to worry, you must have a death wish or you must be an adrenaline junkie, my love, because you have like 50 gajillion attempts on your life each year.” Kara shook her head, she was this close to wrapping her wife in bubble wrap—like, seriously, how could so many people want to kill Lena? 

In the future even though Lex and Lillian had been arrested, former Cadmus Agents and Anti Alien supporters still tried to kill Lena for not following her family’s footsteps and creating a vaccine that would make aliens immune to viruses like the Medusa virus that Lillian had tried to release in the past. Her wife was an amazing person and anyone trying to kill her would get hurt at least in Kara’s opinion because no one tried to hurt her wife and got away with doing so.

“Yes, now that we’ve established that you’re very obsessed and very in love with your wife, Sis, let’s get back to the problem. Are you two sure that you’re gonna be ok there?” Alex asked.

“We’re gonna be fine, Alex,” Kara said as she pulled the past version of her sister in view of the camera. “I mean, we have you and we have the entire DEO, plus you know Lena and I always have each other’s backs.

“Fine, fine, but you two are to check in with me every day, ok, and if you don’t, I’m gonna find a way to travel there just to kick your asses, got it?” Alex told them firmly.

“Yes, Alex,” they replied together.

Kara told her sister a last ‘I love you’ before the Facetime call ended and she and Lena both turned to face the rest of the DEO, including Kara’s past self. 

“So,” Kara started to ask with a smile. “Anybody have food? We ended up here before we could have dinner and we’re really hungry.”

 

Kara and Lena woke up the next day, confused because they hadn’t been in Kara’s old apartment since they had moved to the condo they currently lived in. Then they realized that what had happened yesterday hadn’t been a dream. Lena made motions to get up but Kara pulled Lena towards her and snuggled her face into her wife’s neck.

“Good morning, love,” Kara murmured into Lena’s neck.

“Morning,” Lena replied with a small smile and a kiss to Kara’s head. “You’re snuggly this morning.”

“I just missed you that’s all, besides, I can’t believe we get to spend a whole week touring cities,” Kara said back.

“Yeah, but we’re in the past,” Lena objected.

“Hey, I didn’t know that pressing all those buttons was gonna cause this, besides, accidents happen. Just think about it; no responsibilities and no work, this week we get to do whatever we want and go wherever we want,” Kara said, lifting her face from Lena’s neck and placing a kiss on her lips. Lena laughed and pulled away from her wife only to stare into her eyes and kiss her again.

Later, they finally decided to get out of bed and were surprised to see the past version of Kara sitting on a chair at the counter. They saw two plates of pancakes, one of them obviously being for Kara because it had close to 50 pancakes on it, and some juice laid out on the table. 

“Thank you for breakfast,” Lena said as she smiled at the past version of her wife.

“No problem,” Past Kara said. Past Kara couldn’t stop smiling at Lena, she hadn’t met the current version of her future wife yet but she still felt a connection to her, like if they ever touched electricity would emerge. “So where are you guys off to today?”

“Well, I was thinking we might go to Europe today,” Lena said while looking at her wife for approval.

“First stop Paris, we’d go see the Eiffel tower and then maybe go to some museums and ride a Bateaux Mouch on the Seine River,” Kara replied while looking at Lena with a smile on her face.

“That sounds awesome and if you need anything just use the DEO issued phone and I’ll be there in a second,” Past Kara said.

“We know, although I do have my own Supergirl so there may be no need for your services,” Lena said with a raised eyebrow that resulted in a kiss on the cheek from her wife.

“Ok but if there’s any trouble at all, anything, just call me or Alex. I also bought some clothes for you Lena, they’re in the bags in the living room,” Past Kara said as Kara and Lena both started to take a bite of the pancakes.

“Will do and thank you so much for the clothes,” Lena smiled at her.

The smile that Past Kara bestowed upon her made her heartbeat go insane. She guessed that Kara’s smile would always affect her like that no matter what happened or which time period they were in.

 

On their first day they did end up going to Paris. Kara flew them after they both finish their breakfast and they shower for the day. The minute they touched down Lena led Kara to a small café called the La Caféothèque that she had deemed the best in Paris.

It was owned by a lovely married couple who, upon seeing Lena, had kissed her on the cheek and offered to give her the usual. Lena explained that she had found this café the first time she had gone to Paris and every time she came back she would always go there; she loved the atmosphere and the peaceful clarity that the café represented.

After the café they went to the Notre Dame de Paris. Kara didn’t believe in because Raoism was the main religion in Krypton but even she found the church beautiful. Lena ran her hands up and down the columns which consisted of gargoyles, amazed. The inside of the cathedral was lined with rows and rows of chairs and the side windows were decorated with stained glass windows and water sprouts which consisted of famous gargoyles and chimeras. Lena stood in awe as she looked up at the famous Rose windows and couldn't stop staring, Kara had had to use some of her strength to pull Lena away from them.

 

Next they went to museums like the Musée d’Orsay where they saw French art that dated all the way back to 1848. They were both amazed by the paintings of Édouard Manet but what enticed Lena the most, and the reason this museum was another one of her favorite places to go to, were because of the paintings by Vincent Van Gogh. 

Kara used her phone to take pictures of Lena. Her wife didn’t particularly like being photographed, especially after she had been hounded by paparazzi her whole life, but in situations like this where Lena was just staring at paintings and looking so amazed she couldn’t speak, Kara found that she couldn’t resist taking it in and having it forever stored on her phone. Her wife was gorgeous and amazing; she couldn’t imagine old investors and former Cadmus operatives having the audacity to try and kill her wife or insult her by comparing her to Lex because Lena was a person who only wanted to do good for the world and the people in it.

“Hey there, gorgeous, what are you thinking about?” Kara shook her head when she heard Lena’s voice. She had gotten so into thinking about her wife’s amazingness that she had forgotten that she was in public and that her wife was right in front of her.

“Just thinking of you,” Kara said as she wrapped her arms around Lena.

“Me? What about me?” Lena asked in confusion.

“Oh, nothing, just how amazing you are and how you light up my world,” Kara said with a shrug.

Lena shook her head and led Kara through the rest of the museum where they saw 19th and 20th century furniture as well as other paintings and sculptures. After they finished going through the museum, they decided to have a picnic in the Jardin du Luxembourg rather than going to a restaurant. They bought sandwiches, some pasta, and drinks from a restaurant that they had seen. After their meal, they had lain on blankets and gazed at the sky. After kissing, Lena thought this was the best week of her life because being with Kara was everything that she could ever want.

The park was located in the 6th arrondissement of Paris. It had a pool with an amazing view of the Pantheon. The garden was amazing and Lena and Kara spent their time there watching street performances and went on a carousel that Lena insisted was for kids but Kara managed to get her to ride. They went to the Orangerie where they had seen Claude Monet's room full of Water Lillies and they then ended up in a theatre where Lena had had to translate everything that was said during the show to Kara who did not speak French and had an adorably confused look on her face.

After having dinner at La Jules Verne before they went to their final destination for the day, the Eiffel Tower. Kara couldn’t contain her excitement; she had flown over it but had never been inside it before and right now being inside this amazing monument was everything that she could ever ask for especially since she was with Lena. She turned to Lena and kissed her because they were in the Eiffel tower and it was essential that they had a selfie of them kissing; Kara didn’t really like using Instagram, but when she got home, she was totally posting this to her account.

They spent hours there just lying on the ground and watching the stars. After they got tired they flew back to Past Kara’s apartment where they updated Alex and fell onto the bed cuddling each other and falling right to sleep.

 

The rest of their first week in 2016 was spent in Italy; specifically, Venice, Florence, Como, Rome and the Amalfi Coast. The minute they touched down in Venice, Kara couldn’t help but be amazed. Lena led her down along the canals; they had decided that they wouldn’t go to any museums in Venice especially if they wanted to fly to Florence that day.

Lena led Kara down to the Rialto Bridge which was a footbridge over the Grand Canal. Lena had found this place peaceful despite the hustle and bustle of the people walking around; Kara got why she felt that way, especially when upon arriving, she felt the same tranquility and gentleness that the bridge offered.

After the bridge, they had lunch at a small pizzeria nearby. Kara thought that it was one of the best pizzas and pastas that she had ever eaten. Rao, the taste of the sauce on both was just the perfect amount of sweet and sour.

After lunch, they then went to the Piazza San Marco which was a public square in Venice. There they found St. Mark’s Basilica, the architecture on the basilica was perfect especially the mosaics which covered the place. Kara counted the columns that lined the basilica and found that most of the info that she had found online that stated that there were 500 columns lining the basilica was right. The statues and sculptures were fascinating to look at especially because they came from the 16th century.

But what Kara really enjoyed the most about Venice was the boat ride that they took along the Grand Canal. it was fascinating to see the sites and the views from the water, during the ride they were given free champagne and it was from this angle that they were able to see more of the plaza and the bridge and other important landmarks.

After this ride, Kara flew them to Florence where they visited the Galleria degli Uffizi which was a museum that was filled with works from the Renaissance. There they saw paintings and works by Leonardo da Vinci and Michelangelo - Some of the works were art that they had never seen before and it was perfect especially the use of colors.

They also went to the Piazza della Signoria and Loggia dei Lanzi where they saw a David replica and the fountain of Neptune. They also saw other amazing sculptures that Kara herself couldn’t help but stare at, especially at how life-like they were and how much detail they had. Like the sculpture with Medusa’s head on it; Kara had never seen a real-life depiction of Medusa other than the ones from textbooks in high school but seeing this was amazing. Alex may have been mad at them for accidentally time travelling here, but for Kara it was one of the best accidents ever because it afforded her and Lena the freedom to do whatever they wanted and to go where ever they wanted. It was like a second honeymoon. 

She wished that they could stay longer because when they got back home, they would just return to their busy paperwork filled jobs that they would never have the time to do this again.

Lena interrupted her thoughts by kissing her cheek and Kara responded by kissing her lips and wrapping her arms around her wife. Lena then led her further into the venue where she started to point out other sculptures, but Kara couldn’t really focus on anything other than the enthusiasm and the nerdiness of her wife. They hadn’t been able to just be together and go wherever they wanted in so long, and when they got home Kara was gonna do everything in her power to convince Lena that they should start going on yearly trips to other countries and to see other sights.

Before they went home later, Kara flew them back to Venice to go on a moonlit gondola ride where they were able to experience the city without the hustle and bustle of everyday life. They felt at peace during that time especially because they were alone with the sound of the water moving through the canal and the view of the sites with the light of the moon. They found that seeing the buildings and the attractions at night were better than going in the morning because the buildings under the moon highlighted the gorgeousness of the architecture of the place.

They kissed under the moonlight and when they got home, after updating Alex, they watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch wrapped up in each other.

 

The fourth and fifth days of the accidental trip were spent in Rome and Pompeii where they visited St. Peter’s Basilica as soon as they touched down. They also visited other sites like the Trevi fountain where Kara convinced Lena to make a wish. Lena didn’t normally believe in wishes, especially since she had ended up with the Luthors and had gotten Lillian for an adoptive mother, but Kara could convince her to do anything, even commit murder, with a pout and puppy dog eyes, so she made a wish for the first time in years and hoped that it would come true.

“What did you wish for?” Kara asked curiously.

“I can’t tell you or it won’t come true,” Lena replied gently.

“Awww, please,” Kara pouted.

Lena shook her head, kissed Kara, and walked away. Hearing Kara walking behind her to catch up, she was sure that Kara would find a way to convince her to tell her wish but now wasn’t going to be the time to do that, but eventually she would. Eventually.

They also went to see the Colosseum which had been the arena the ancient Roman gladiators had used, it was amazing to see the changes in the city especially from the past now there were more markets and sellers, more shops, whereas before there had been class structures and so, so, so much inequality.

In Pompeii, they were able to see the ruins from the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. They were able to speak to some of the tour guides and some locals and get some insight into why the mountain had exploded and what the people had done next. Being able to see this was a gift for Kara and Lena because while there were television shows and documentaries about the explosion. It was still better to experience things rather than just watch them.

While they were on the tour, Kara held Lena’s hand tight and Lena held hers tighter. She knew that on some level being on this tour and seeing the ruins of a city reminded Kara of the destruction of Krypton because, like Krypton, the destruction had been unexpected and had cost the lives of millions of people and had destroyed families. While on the tour, Lena listened as Kara started talking about Krypton and her favorite places there and listened, knowing that listening and trying to comfort her wife was all that she could do for her right now.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said later as they were seated at their table for dinner. “I spent the entire tour talking about Krypton and didn’t really think that you might want to listen to the tour guide about the explosion in Pompeii, I must have been annoying you.”

“Kara Zor-El Danvers Luthor,” Lena started as she reached for Kara’s hand on the table. “I would never find you talking about Krypton annoying, . I always want to hear you speak about where you grew up whether it be memories during your first few years on earth or your life on Krypton before its destruction. Besides, your voice is comforting and you know that you could talk and talk and talk and I would still listen even if it’s one in the morning.”

“I am so incredibly lucky to have fallen in love with you and for you to have fallen in love with me, like seriously, I would not know what to do without you,” Kara replied.

“Well, I hope you never have to find out.” Lena replied back.

“I love you so so so so much. I swear I have never loved anyone more than I love you,” Kara said as she walked around to reach Lena.

“Well, that’s good, because I love you very, very much, too, and I have never loved anyone like this before as well,” Lena replied as she smiled at Kara. 

Kara couldn’t help it, she reached for Lena and kissed her again and again. And when they got back to Past Kara’s apartment they spent the entire night making love, kissing and cuddling just because they could. The ending to that night was perfect and they couldn’t have asked for a better one.

Although It was a good thing that Past Kara didn’t get home early otherwise well her ears would have needed to have been bleached, . Really, thank god, for Alex had invited her over for and donuts and potstickers.

 

The rest of the week was spent on beaches in Elba, Positano, Salento and Amalfi. Kara couldn’t help but lick her lips every time she saw Lena laid out on the sand with only a bikini, Rao, her wife was gorgeous. Lena had bought a bikini for each beach, buying a new one for Kara as well and to Kara the bikini’s seemed to get sexier and sexier on Lena.

But what made everything perfect was the boat ride that they took on the Amalfi coast. They had decided that their last day in Italy wouldn’t be spent walking but would be spent relatively peacefully either through a picnic or something else. But Kara, who had always loved the water, proposed the idea.

So here they were, Kara lounging on a chair on the boat and Lena near the edge of the boat just listening to the water and thinking. Kara, seeing her wife lost in thought, got up from the chair and walked to Lena where she wrapped her arms around her and leaned her head against her shoulder.

“Hey gorgeous, whatcha looking at?” Kara asked as she kissed Lena on the shoulder.

“Just the sea.” 

“Hmm, that’s your thinking too hard face,” Kara said insistently.

“I’m fine,” Lena insisted, but when she felt Kara giving her a look, she knew that she had been caught. “I was just thinking about how peaceful it is here, but when we get home we’ll have to go back to—”

“Hey, look at me, when we get home, yes things will be hard with former cadmus agents and everyone trying to kill you because of your renouncement of them, but I can promise you something,” Kara said as she looked into Lena’s eyes.

“A promise, what promise would that be Mrs. Zor-El Danvers Luthor?” Lena asked as she turned in Kara’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“I promise that no matter what happens, no matter what problems get in the way or try to ruin our marriage, that I won’t let it, I will always do everything I can to fight for you and make sure that you’re safe, loved and above all else I will never ever love anyone but you” Kara swore as Lena grinned at her.

“I love you, Kara Zor El Danvers Luthor,” Lena replied as she kissed Kara on the lips before she started peppering kisses to Kara’s face and neck. God, she loved this woman so fucking much.

 

Later, Kara noticed that Lena had fallen asleep with her head on Kara’s chest and her arms around Kara’s torso on the boat, probably tired from getting excited at each site they saw. Kara couldn’t help but smile down at her wife because, even while asleep, Lena still couldn’t help but be adorable.

She turned Lena so she was lying down on her stomach and then with one finger traced an ‘I love you’ on Lena’s body. When she was tracing the words on her wife’s spine she marveled at how soft and unmarred her skin was, she realized that she had never really appreciated how much she loved her wife’s spine, having focusing so much on her lips.

As she got lost in her thoughts on Lena’s skin and how soft and perfect and gorgeous it was, she felt Lena herself waking up from her nap and she couldn’t help containing the smile on her lips when Lena turned and stood up to stretch. Kara felt herself sputter, gulp and lose her train of thought when she saw Lena’s abs. Rao, how does she even have time to look this good?

She thought she had seen all the different ways that Lena could look but here with her hair wet from swimming and her eyes and body still trying to recover from the effects of the nap that she had taken, Kara decided that this Lena was the Lena that looked perfect.

“People may have the water or the sunset as their favorite view, but you, my love, are mine,” Kara declared as she continued to stare at Lena.

“Love, really?” Lena said as she raised her eyebrows at her wife.

“Yes, I have never seen, or will ever see, a view that could beat how gorgeous and beautiful you look right now, my love,” Kara insisted at Lena.

“Well, now who’s being cheesy, huh?” Lena asked as she put a hand on her hip in a pretty good imitation of Kara’s Supergirl pose.

“You, my love, still you, you’re still the cheesiest person in this relationship.” Kara laughed as she saw the pout that formed on her wife’s face.

“Oh, really,” Lena said as she, dripping wet and all, took a step towards where Kara was standing.

“Yup,” Kara insisted as she took a step back. She didn’t want to use her superspeed because she knew that if she did she would fall into the water, especially since she was walking backwards.

Lena took a few more steps and Kara walked sideways until finally Lena was able to grab Kara’s arm. Kara allowed herself to be pulled back against Lena who started peppering kisses down Kara neck. Lena walked them towards the side of the boat where she pressed Kara up against one of the walls and kissed her again before she pulled away.

“Who’s the cheesiest one in this relationship again?” Lena asked as she ran her hand up Kara’s torso and started kissing her neck again.

“Y-you, st-still y-you,” Kara insisted as she sucked in a breath as Lena ran her hands up Kara’s torso and moved from her neck to place her lips on the spot behind Kara’s ear that always made her moan.

“Still?” Lena asked.

“Y-yup,” Kara insisted.

Lena led them back to the lounge chair where she pushed Kara onto her back and straddled her before she again put her lips to Kara’s neck and then put her hand on the spot where she knew that Kara was ticklish.

“Still gonna say I’m the cheesy one?” Lena asked again.

“St-still a big yup,” Kara insisted again, despite Lena’s hands distracting her and causing goosebumps to appear on her arms.

“Hmm, ok,” Lena said as she kissed Kara’s nose. “Then prepare for your punishment.”

“Punish—” was all Kara was able to get out before Lena pressed her finger into Kara’s ticklish spots and started tickling her causing Kara to laugh out loud and attempt to squirm away from Lena’s dexterous fingers.

Kara kept squirming away, letting out a cry for mercy before she decided to change tactics, trying to get her hand under Lena’s body to try to find her wife’s own ticklish spot because it had always been said that every person had a weakness that you just had to find. In a situation where tickling was involved, all weaknesses must be exploited. She apologized to Lena in her head and called out a “Sorry!” to Lena before she flipped them and started tickling Lena instead.

This tickle session went on for a few minutes before Lena managed to yell “Mercy!” and somehow moved far back enough to get away from Kara’s fingers. When Kara pulled away, she saw that Lena’s eyes were black with desire. She kissed her wife for a few minutes before she pulled away to stare at her.

“Truce, my love?” Kara asked her wife with a raised eyebrow.

“Accepted,” Lena said.

“But you know, to make sure that the truce really is accepted, we should totally kiss on it,” Kara said with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Oh, totally, I mean its basic courtesy to kiss to seal a truce,” Lena agreed.

They both laughed at each other before Lena pulled Kara’s head down to place a kiss on her lips. They kissed again right there on a boat in the middle of the Amalfi Coast and later, much later, as they watched the sun disappear from the horizon with smiles on their faces, and with Lena leaning her head against her wife’s shoulder and holding her hand, Lena couldn’t help but be grateful for this moment and for all the future moments that she and her wife were going to have.

 

When they flew back to Kara’s former apartment later in the night, they were surprised to see Kara’s past self waiting for them in the apartment with a smile on her face. They looked at each other confused for a moment before they decided to ask her what she was so excited about.

“I met you today,” Past Kara said in excitement.

“Huh?” Lena asked in confusion.

“I meant your past self. I met your past self today,” Kara’s past self said with a giddy and excited smile on her face.

“Oh, really, and what did you think?” Lena’s Kara said with a fond and knowing smile.

“I like her, she’s funny and I understand why she came here. I think we’re gonna be great friends,” Past Kara insisted with a smile on her face.

Kara and Lena couldn’t help but shake their heads and smile at Past Kara’s reaction to meeting Lena’s past self. To Lena it was one of the most adorable things that she had seen since she had arrived here.

She hadn’t imagined that this was Kara’s reaction when she first met her especially because she had always believed that Kara had been wary about her because of Lena’s last name and her brother’s quest to destroy Superman. It hadn’t really been truly until the time when her mother framed her and Kara’s unyielding support and belief in her both as Kara and Supergirl that she had started to trust her.

Later, when they had left Past Kara to her excitement at having met Lena’s past self and they had checked in with Alex for the day and were in bed, Lena still couldn’t stop thinking about Past Kara’s reaction to meeting her past self.

“Love, about your past self’s reaction to meeting my past self,” Lena said as Kara turned to face her.

“What about it?” Kara asked her in confusion.

“I was just surprised that she was so excited,” Lena said shyly.

“Why? You’re awesome, smart and gorgeous why would you be surprised at my past self’s excitement at meeting you?” Kara said, confused.

“Because I thought, given that you’re Supergirl, you would be, you know, suspicious of my motives for moving here.” Lena said.

“I was at first but then when I talked to you, I just changed my mind,” Kara shrugged.

“Really?” Lena asked her wife with a raised eyebrow.

“I just I saw how much you were trying, you know, to be different from your family, I saw the effect that the media had on you and despite that you still made the effort. I mean, how could I not change my mind about you?” Kara said while looking down and fiddling with the blanket with her fingers.

“Really, then what are you leaving out?” Lena asked her taking the fingers that Kara was using to fiddle with the blanket and then she turned Kara’s palm face-up and placed a kiss in the middle of it.

“Nothing,” Kara insisted.

“Really?” Lena asked again.

“Really,” Kara repeated.

Lena continued to give her a raised eyebrow until eventually Kara couldn’t help but talk. Rao, those raised eyebrow things should be considered a weapon because it literally was the only thing that could make her talk and admit everything.

“Your efforts and, you know, your projects that saved the world and how despite your mother and Lex trying to kill you and convince you to join their side you still became better than them, a hero. Those were the things that made me fall in love with you; not the money or anything else but your effort to do good and be good, those are my favorite things about you,” Kara admitted to her while trying to hide under a pillow she had taken from under her head.

“That was the thing you were trying to hide?” Lena asked with a soft smile on her face.

“Yup,” Kara said, embarrassed and still using the pillow to cover her face.

“Kara,” Lena said as she took the pillow and moved on top of her embarrassed wife. “There’s no need for you to hide that from me because I love you all the more for it, in fact your words and your undying belief in me is why I fell in love with you in the first place.”

“Really?” Kara asked. “I always thought me being Supergirl kind of contributed to that.”

“Kara Zor-El Luthor Danvers, I don’t care if you’re Supergirl, even if you didn’t have your powers and you were normal Kara Danvers, I would still love and do you know why?” Lena asked as Kara shook her head. “I would still love you because you believe in me and you trust me and you don’t judge me because of what my family did or because of my last name. Also did I mention that fact that your ability to see good in everyone and be sunny and happy all the time always makes my day brighter?”

“Really?” Kara asked in a small voice.

“Really,” Lena confirmed with a smile and another kiss to her wife’s palm.

”Oh, well, that’s good cause you know I love you to the moon and back and beyond all the planets in the solar system,” Kara said with a nod.

“Wow, that’s a lot of love for me,” Lena said in mock amazement. 

“Well, that’s how much I love you so you should accept it,” Kara replied with a firm nod.

Lena nodded with a smile and pulled her wife in to kiss her again. She had never imagined loving someone this much but after meeting and marrying Kara Danvers she couldn’t imagine not loving her that much.

 

On the day that Lena predicted the device would be able to be used to return them to the future, Lena woke up and checked the time travel device, finding that it was fixed.

Kara and Lena contacted Future Alex and asked if they could first test the device before they used it, fearing they might end up in another time period. Future Alex agreed and so upon arriving at the past version of the DEO they placed an apple in the middle of the chair while on the phone to Alex and after getting the date correct for the travel day pressed the button.

Kara and Lena held hands in nervousness and breathed a sigh of relief when they heard cheers coming from the background after Alex confirmed that she did receive the apple. Kara said goodbye to her past self after trying to give her some advice regarding Lena such as what her favorite places were, only to be interrupted by both Alexes who advised her to not tell her past self anything; Kara insisted that this would help her past self with Lena but another repeat of her name from Future Alex had her pouting and moving to hold hands with Lena in the middle of the DEO.

They closed their eyes, pressed the button and hoped against hope that they would end up back in their apartment. The past version of the DEO and everyone in it became blurry and when everything became clear again, they breathed another sigh of relief at seeing themselves back in their apartment.

They called Alex again, who asked them to come to the DEO for a debrief and Kara and Lena gulped as they heard Alex say that she wanted to talk to them after the debrief. They knew that the “talk” would most likely be a 1 or 2 hour big sister lecture on the dangers of time travel and why people shouldn’t just press buttons on devices they had never tried before.

Kara and Lena looked at each other as they left the apartment and at the same concluded that it was going to be a long night.

“We better not have to go to work tomorrow,” Kara said as she picked Lena up to fly her to the DEO.

“Knowing the lecture that Alex is about to give us, we’ll probably be sleeping all day tomorrow, so probably no work,” Lena said.

“Oh yay. So Netflix and chill tomorrow?” Kara asked as she flew them over to the DEO.

“Most probably, yes,” Lena confirmed as she made a note to call or leave a message for Eve later about her not being able to make it into the office tomorrow.

Kara gave her a bright smile, and as they continued to fly towards the DEO Lena couldn’t help but place a kiss on her wife’s lips before they stood in front of a frowning Alex.

It really was going to be a long night but at least they were gonna get lectured together and while she knew that they were probably gonna get in trouble, she couldn’t have imagined a better reason that for accidentally than time travelling to 2016 with her wife. She wouldn’t change the experience for anything.

As long as it was Lena and Kara against the world, everything was going to be alright in her world, and that was the thought that stayed with her as they walked towards Alex.


End file.
